1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest cushion, and more particularly to an adjustable cushioned headrest made from a rolled up towel, which is secured to the seat back of an outdoor chair and may be unrolled and spread in a forward direction to place under the user on top of the chair or spread backward to hang down from the chair to dry or removed from the roll on the chair to dry the user after swimming or to cover a user on the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many recreational activities involve outings to beaches and other pleasant locations, where people can picnic, play, and rest on the ground or on lounge chairs, recliners, and the like. In particular, many people enjoy a day at the beach, lying on the sand in the sun. For many people, it is comfortable to place a padded item such as a rolled-up beach towel or pillow under their necks for support as they lie supine on the beach or as they lie on a lounge chair or recliner.
The prior art provides many head rest devices, but none with a rolled up headrest with multi-functional features including use as a towel and beach blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,384, issued Aug. 31, 1999 to Patterson, shows a sun following swivel beach chair that includes a towel attached at one end to an upper end of the backrest portion of the supporting means, so that in a first instance said towel can be rolled up to function as a headrest for the person in said supporting means, and in a second instance said towel can be unrolled to function as a head cover to protect the head of the person from the rays of the sun. FIG. 7 shows a towel rolled into a head read which can also be used as a head cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,945, issued Sep. 29, 1992 to Aupperlee, indicates a removable vehicular child seat cover that covers all areas of the seat when unoccupied. A combined storage pouch/pillow is attached to the upper or backrest portion of the cover. While the upper portion of the cover remains attached to the safety seat, the balance of the cover may be removed from the seat and stuffed into the pouch with one hand to form a soft pillow for the child's head. The position of the pouch may be adjusted on the cover to accommodate the child's growth. The balance of the cover may be removed from the pouch and applied to completely cover the child seat with one hand. There are no problems with misplacing the cover since the upper portion remains attached to the child seat in both the covered and uncovered mode. Arrangements for holding the cover in place on the child seat are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,237, issued Oct. 3, 2000 to Ritterhouse, is for an adjustable assembly for securing a rolled up towel that serves as a cushion in a plurality of positions on the seat back of a lawn chair. In a preferred embodiment, two adjustable assemblies are used to secure the cushion to the seat back. One assembly is secured to each side of the seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,309, issued Feb. 6, 2001 to Sullivan, concerns a beach towel-pillow apparatus that allows a user to rest comfortably on a beach towel while his or her head is supported by a cylindrically-shaped pillow, permanently affixed to one end of the towel portion of the apparatus. One or more elastic securing straps are affixed to one end of the apparatus and are used to secure the towel portion when it is wrapped around the pillow thereby allowing for easy storage and transporting of the apparatus. An adjustable carrying strap, much like a belt, is affixed to one end of the pillow allowing for a user to sling the carrying strap over his or her shoulder for easy carrying of the apparatus once the towel has been secured around the pillow by the securing straps. A pillow covering with a zipper hidden from view by a portion of the covering encloses the pillow, allowing for easy insertion and removal of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. #D456,158, issued Apr. 30, 2002 to Van Severen, illustrates the ornamental design for a chaise, which has an adjustable head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,304, issued Mar. 29, 1994 to O'Sullivan, provides a roll-up body support cushion. The cushion has a length and a width and is flexible such that it can be rolled up in a direction substantially parallel to its long sides. At least one strip of a releasable fastening device is secured to the first opposed surface of the cushion. The strip of releasable fastening material is positioned substantially parallel to the length of the cushion. At least one strip of a complementary releasable fastening device is secured to the second opposed surface of the cushion. The strip of complementary releasable fastening device is positioned substantially parallel to the length of the cushion and in juxtaposition to the respective strip of releasable fastening device secured to the first opposed surface. The rolled-up cushion may be positioned on a conventional automobile seat, by placing the strap around the head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,463, issued Jan. 4, 1994 to Rocha, is for a lounge chair cover which can be rolled up and fastened so as to be carried like a duffel bag, the cover including a panel to cover the top of the chair back, seat, and leg rest portions, having a hood pocket into which the top of the back portion of the chair fits, a pocket member hanging from the top that serves as an attached pillow cover which can be filled with a towel or pillow; a lateral back strap to stretch the cover taut across the back portion, and spaced strap members on the lower leg portion releasably connected together, preferably by hook and loop fasteners, longitudinal strap members along the lateral edges of the lower part of the main panel to fasten the panel smoothly and tautly to the leg rest portion of the chair; a pair of side pockets hanging downwardly from opposite sides of the seat portion of the cover, a pair of strap handles and cross reinforcing straps, and a strap closure member to hold the cover in a rolled form of a duffel bag with all pockets and their contents inside the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,849, issued Oct. 18, 1966 to Radke, claims a bolster-type cushion which is rectilinearly, vertically adjustable on the back of a seat. The cushion is removably and adjustably affixed to the back of the seat by means of a hook and loop arrangement or by a strap that encircles the back of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,456, issued Apr. 2, 1996 to Rossini, describes a headrest adapted to be removably mounted on a chair. In a preferred embodiment, the headrest comprises a pillow. The pillow comprises an insert and a case, the insert being removably housed within the case. The headrest also comprises a pouch which is appropriately sized and shaped to removably receive therewithin the pillow or other small items, such as a pair of sunglasses, a wallet or the like. The headrest further comprises three flexible, stretchable straps. A first of the three straps is attached at one end to the pillow and at the opposite end to the pouch. A second of the three straps is attached at one end to the pillow. A third of the three straps is attached at one end to the pouch. The free ends of the second and third straps are removably connected to one another by a buckle. The headrest of the present invention may be used to secure a towel to a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,572, issued Aug. 31, 2004 to Jones, puts forth a multi-use pillow having adjustable positioning features. The multi-use pillow includes a body member of generally cylindrical geometry having at least two elongated flat attachment strips, each preferably comprising a loop fastener material on one surface of the strip and having a smooth surface on the opposite side surface of the strip, and being attached to the outer surface of the body member with their respective loop-bearing surface exposed outwardly. At least one, and preferably two mounting straps, each having a first surface bearing a loop fastener material thereon, except for a short length of hook fastener material adjacent one end of the strap, and a second surface bearing a hook fastener material thereon, is anchored at one of its opposite ends to the body member at a location adjacent one of the opposite ends of the body member, with the remainder of the strap extending unsupported from the body member a distance that is equal to at least about the length of the body member, and preferably a multiple, preferably two to three multiples, of the length dimension of the elongated body member whereby the mounting strap is suitable for releasably mounting the pillow to a support such as the frame of a chair, etc.
U.S. Pat. # D385,452, issued Oct. 28, 1997 to Marti, provides the ornamental design for a beach pillow which has a carrying strap and a means for holding a rolled up beach towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,330, issued Aug. 31, 1993 to Thompson, shows a combination cushion and organizer. A beach chair bundle is provided that includes first, second, third, and fourth panels of terry cloth. The second and third panels are joined by an elastic strip. The second panel is folded up on the first and fastened to it along side edges to form a pouch for a removable pillow. The third panel extends over the pillow pouch and down over the first panel to form an inverted envelope adapted to slip over a chair back. The fourth panel is folded up on the third and fastened to it along side edges to form a utility pocket. A flap cover and fastening strips hold the pocket closed. Tie loops connect the pillow pouch to the utility pocket, through the chair structure, to secure the beach chair bundle to the chair. A fastening strip across the lower exterior of the first panel, and a zipper half across the bottom exterior of the utility pocket provide for attachment of a towel and a bag respectively.
What is needed is a rolled up headrest attached to an outdoor chair or lounge with multi-functional features including use as a towel and beach blanket and a towel drying position.